Will You Be Mine? (A Gavin and Barbara FanFic sorta)
by XsilentXreaperX
Summary: Based on before Barbara and Gavin meet rated T for language (Gavin/Barbara Gavin/Michael)
1. The Accident Of The Meeting

Gavin sat at his desk with nothing else to do since he finished his work for the day and it was almost time to go home for the weekend. Gavin got up and went to sit in the chairs by the door. As he leaned his head back and started dozing off, Barbara walked through the door carrying a heavy box. Just as she passed through the doorway, she dropped the box, causing papers and folders to fly everywhere. Gavin lifted his head as the box clattered to the floor. Barbara got on her knees and began picking up the papers one by one. Gavin stood up and looked down at her, arms folded.

"Need help there, love?" he asked with a slight grin. Barbara looked up at the tall ash-haired-coloured man and nodded. He, too, got on his knees and began to pick up the papers. Gavin didn't know who this girl was because he never passed her at work but he knew that she worked here. When they got all the papers and folders picked up, they placed them in the box. Gavin picked up the box and stood up.

"Oh.. you don't have to car-"

"It's ok. I got it. And plus, it would be bad if you dropped it again, love." Gavin smiled again at the blonde woman. "So, where you taking this thing?"

"The break room." Gavin nodded and began walking. There was a short moment of silence before Gavin began talking.

"Gavin. Gavin Free," he introduced, setting the box down on the table. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Barbara Dunkelman." Gavin looked back down to her and smiled once again. He didn't exactly know what to do since he doesn't know how to talk to girls well. That and he didn't really like anyone that he knew. Well, except for the blonde he was staring at. "Anyways, it was nice meeting you, Gavin," she said, starting to walk away. Gavin's smile faded as he watched her walking away. He then smiled again and ran after her.

"Hey wait!" he yelled, trying to catch up with her. When he got in front of her, he stopped. "Would you like to… you know...um.."

"Sure!" Barbara beamed. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began writing her phone number and address and gave the paper to Gavin. "Tomorrow. Pick me up at noon at this address." She walked back to her office and closed the door, leaving Gavin standing there like a blushing, smiling idiot. Gavin snapped back into reality and ran to the AH office to grab his things.

* * *

I know this was short and maybe not that good but ill post the 2nd chapter soon and itll get better i promise :) and yes this is a fanfic on before they meet :)

~Reaper


	2. The Conversation

That night, Gavin ran to his room once they got home. Geoff walked through the door to be greeted by Millie jumping up at him and Griffon walking over and giving him a kiss.

"What's with Gavin? He seems more happier than usual," Griffon asked, smiling.

"Let's just say that Gavin met a co-worker." Griffon looked at Geoff in confusion. "A girl co-worker."

"Ooohhhhh."

"Yeeaahh." Geoff laughed and picked Millie up and sat on the couch.

Gavin sat on his bed thinking of Barbara and how beautiful she looked._ How have I never met her before? She's amazing! And she looked so beautiful wearing that pink butterfly skirt and that light blue shirt and her hair in a ponytail and…._ Gavin sighed as he blushed again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper that Barbara handed him. He stared at the number debating whether he should call or not. After a few minutes of deciding, he reached for his phone and began dialing the number. When it began to ring, he felt a lump in his throat.

"Hello?" Gavin heard as his heart began to race. He calmed himself and answered.

"Hi. Is this Barbara Dunkelman? This is Gavin... Gavin Free." Gavin felt the lump in his throat growing as he began to get more and more nervous.

"Oh! Hi Gavin! Yes, this is Barbara."

"Oh, ok, good." There was a long pause of silence. "So… are we still going out for a picnic tomorrow?"

"Yeah, noon. Remember?"

"Ah, yes." Gavin face palmed in embarrassment.

"Well, anyways, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow when you pick me up!"

"Alright."

"Bye." Gavin hung up the phone and walked over to the wall and slammed his head on it. "I'm such an idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" After his meltdown, he sat on his bed with shirts sprawled out on his bed, deciding which one he should wear for the date tomorrow._ No! It's not a date! It's a…. it's a.. friendly get together!_

Geoff walked through the door and chuckled. "Havin' trouble?" Gavin looked up at Geoff with his puppy eyes and nodded, causing Geoff to laugh. Gavin stuck out his tongue and then giggled with Geoff. "It's ok, buddy. I think that you should just wear what you feel comfortable with." Gavin smiled at Geoff who smiled back. "Alright, get some sleep. You're gonna have to get up early." Geoff walked out and shut the door._ Geoff is right. I need to get to sleep._

* * *

__I admit this one was worse than the first one but the future ones are _way_ better well ill post the others later baii ~Reaper


	3. Waking Up Is A Bitch!

Gavin laid in bed on his stomach with one arm hanging over the side. Geoff bursted through the door. "Get up, dumbass!" he yelled, trying to wake up Gavin. Gavin leaned over and looked at Geoff.

"Why? What time is it?" Gavin groaned angrily as he leaned on his side, facing the wall.

"Oh let's see. Cause you have a date today at noon and it's almost 11:30," Geoff said, placing a hand on his hip.

"Then go get more booze. Why are yo- WHAT?!" Gavin jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Geoff smiled and walked into the living room. Gavin ran out of the bathroom and to Geoff as he was brushing his teeth. "Wr r mr shrs?" he struggled to asked as he was still brushing his teeth. Geoff look at him with a confused face and Gavin rolled his and and put up his index finger, gesturing him to wait a second. Gavin ran back into the bathroom and spit out the toothpaste and ran back into the living room. "Where are my shoes?!" he yelled as he ran passed Geoff, looking for his shoes. After Gavin finally found his shoes, he grabbed the keys for his car and ran out the door.(yes in this story Gavin can drive) Gavin pulled the paper out of his pocket and read the address over and looked for Barbara's house. When he pulled up at her house, she was walking out of her door. _Oh my goodness! She looks…. beautiful!_ Barbara stepped in the car and they drove off to the park.

* * *

ok this one is REALLY short but to make up for it ill add the preview that i promised for the next Mavin story that im currently working on so here it is like i promised enjoy!

Gavin's breathing was heavy. Tears running down his face. He knew that he couldn't stop running. Gavin kept running as fast as he could._ Why is this happening to me? Why me?!_ Gavin looked behind him but saw nothing but trees and fog. When he turned back around, he ran into something; something hard, that made him fall over. Gavin froze in place as he knew that he met his fate.

hope you like it! send me a message or write in the reviews if you did ill be posting the first chapter soon but anyways check out my other stories mkay baaiiii!

~Reaper


	4. What's With The Dark Clouds?

When they arrived at the park, Gavin rushed out of the car and ran over to Barbara's side and opened the door for her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you!" Gavin grabbed the stuff from the back seat and carried it to the middle of a field under a tree, close to the park. They set up the blanket and placed down the food on the plates. They ate and talked and joked and laughed for a while until they had nothing else to talk about.

"Woah! Look at that!" Barbara yelled ecstatically, jumping to her feet. Gavin stood up too and looked at where she was looking to. A big, dark cloud was hovering over the trees close by.

"I think we should start packing up and heading back." But before they could start packing up, they storm got to them. It began to pour and there was nothing they could do but sit there until the storm passed. Gavin looked at Barbara as she looked out at nothing, obviously daydreaming._ She looks so pretty today._ He stared at her, slowly looking at everything she was wearing. Her wedge heels with bedazzled straps, then her light pink spaghetti-strap sundress with a pink flower on one of the straps, then to her soft, blonde hair, and lastly, Gavin's favorite, her bright blue eyes, bluer than the sky after a storm. Bluer than the Caribbean Sea.

Barbara turned around and looked at Gavin and their eyes met. They stared at each other as it began to pour harder and harder, but they didn't care. Gavin leaned in closer and closer to her and she did the same. Just as their lips were about to touch, Gavin phone went off with the ringtone of the Will Sasso Shower theme, causing Barbara to giggle. Gavin looked at the screen and saw it was Geoff.

"Yeah?" Gavin said, obviously sounding annoyed.

"Where are you? Don't you know it's raining? Are you out in the rain?" Geoff slammed Gavin with questions as Gavin kept repeating Geoff's name, hoping to get him to shut up and listen.

"Geoff!" Gavin finally yelled. Geoff went quiet. "I'm kinda…. at the park. With Barbara." There was a long pause.

"OOOOHHHHHH! Sorry. I'll just go. Bye." Geoff hung up the phone and Gavin sat there in embarrassment. He looked at Barbara who was still giggling.

"I better get home," she said after they noticed the rain slowed down. Gavin stood up and helped Barbara up. Gavin carried the blanket and basket to the car and stuffed everything in the back seat.

When Gavin dropped Barbara off at her house she closed the door and talked through the window. "I had a lot of fun. We should do it again sometime!" She smiled and walked away. When she entered her house he smiled and drove away.

By the time he got home it was midnight and Geoff was passed out on the couch with a half empty bottle of vodka on the floor. Like always. Gavin tiptoed to his room and quietly shut the door. _That was the best date ever! Gavin flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait until Monday._

* * *

__i almost didn't post this chapter yet cause i was so busy but then i found the time to post it :D yaayy well its almost done which is a... good thing...? i dunno XD but it gets better and ill post the new Mavin story anyways check out my other stories baaiiii

~Reaper


End file.
